


In Media Res

by Rinzler



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, holy fuck i have no chill, neither does len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted “my firstborn for something with coldflash mid-sex? like just something about them in the middle of things.”</p><p>Okay, anon, you asked for it. Full-on super-duper-nsfw, because I have no chill and apparently none of you heathens do either. (Joking, joking, I love you all.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Media Res

 

“ _Ah-_ ah- _aah, Len-_ ”

“You like that?” Len murmurs, kissing the words into the heated skin of Barry’s neck. He can feel Barry’s pulse jumping and stuttering at the movement, not quite matching up with the way Barry’s fingers twist into his skin. There will be marks later, deep red lines scoring down his shoulders, and he finds he doesn’t mind.

Above him, Barry trembles and whimpers. “Aah- _oh my god_ \- ah, _Len_ , I’ve never-”

“It’s okay, Barry,” Len hushes him. “It’s okay. Just let yourself _feel._ ”

Barry’s thighs shake and Len drops his hands from Barry’s back, skimming them down to rest on Barry’s hips. This is their first time trying anything like this, their first time being so connected, so together.

Barry is straddling Len’s lap, legs thrown over Len’s and split into a wide stretch. Len is sheathed in Barry up to the hilt, and it’s intense beyond all belief, the tight, wet heat surrounding his cock.

When Barry had lowered himself, they’d both groaned aloud at the slow stretch, the burn and push. They’d had to stop, inch by inch, Barry clinging to him and panting out broken pleas.

“I can’t, Len- I can’t take more- _oh god_ -”

“Yes you can, Barry. Relax. Relax and breathe. You can take more.”

Barry had shuddered but nodded, lowered himself more before crying out again, and the cycle of soothing words continued. 

“Len, _fuck, Len_ -” Barry pants out.

“What is it, Barry?” Len says softly. Barry quivers at the use of his name, his head lolling to the side, baring his neck in a lovely arch that screams submission.

“Len- _ah-_ never felt like this-”

“What do you feel like, Barry?”

“Full,” Barry chokes out, eyes screwed shut. “God, Len, you’re _so thick_ \- it _hurts_ but it doesn’t hurt and I- and I-”

“You what, Barry?”

“ _I love it_ ,” Barry confesses breathlessly. His eyes flicker open, and a sliver of verdant green gazes at Len from beneath lowered lashes, sultry and wild. “ _Len,_ I love this, I love the way you make me feel-”

Len groans, hands gripping tight to Barry’s hips. “Fuck, Barry. Move, need to move-”

“You can,” Barry agrees, the words tripping over themselves. “You can take whatever you want, Len- whatever you want, just _move, please_ -”

His words cut off into a breathless scream as Len rolls his hips and thrusts upwards into the tight, unforgiving heat. Len tightens his grip on Barry’s hips and pulls him down at precisely the same moment, forcing Barry’s legs wider.

“ _Aah!_ AH! Fuck, _Len_ \- Len _oh god_ \- fuck _please_! God _yes, Len,_ _aaah_ -”

“That’s it, Barry. Show me how much you love it.”

Barry shakes in his grasp, the beginning of a vibration coursing through him in infinitesimal tremors, raking his nails across Len’s shoulders. It burns, pleasantly, not a long deep cut but a blunt drag. 

Barry’s cock twitches between them, flushed red and leaking, and Len smirks just a little. Less than five minutes of Barry on his cock and he’s already so desperate, so wet for it, and damn if that isn’t hot as hell.

Len almost can’t believe that he’s the one who’s reduced Barry to this- a shivering, trembling mess of slurred words and pleas for more.

They won’t last long, either of them, not like this. Not with Barry whimpering out those sweet noises, soft and almost wounded, like he’s never known this feeling before. Not with Barry shifting on top of Len, slick heat encasing his cock, fluttering and clenching. Not with Barry gazing at Len like he’s just discovered Eden, the ultimate pleasure of the world, like his entire existence is being determined by this moment.

Len rolls his hips, slowly, and Barry throws his head back and keens. His cock twitches again but he doesn’t come, slick pulsing from the head and smearing across his stomach. 

“ _Len!_ Fuck, aah, _ah!_ ”

“Ssh, Barry,” Len says. “It’s okay.” His grin turns filthy as he wraps his hand around Barry’s cock, thumbing at the head and relishing in the full-body shudder it causes. “Don’t worry, Barry. I’ll make you feel so good.”

“Promise?” Barry breathes into the space between them, hands clutching at the back of Len’s neck and his shoulder.

Len leans forward and kisses him, flicking his wrist, swallowing the whine. He pulls back and looks at Barry. Looks at his speedster, stuffed full of his cock, sitting prettily on his lap, biting his lip and looking at Len adoringly. 

“Promise,” Len says. 

**Author's Note:**

> My den of depravity on tumblr is whyinhades. Come scream at me how I'm ruining your life.


End file.
